Vacant Office
by HandHfan3056
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a lustful night in the office. I do not own these characters only the storyline.  PLEASSSSEEEE REVIEW I WANT YOUR FEED BACK AND QUESTIONS!


The building was vacant. Only me, my computer, and a ton of work yet to be finished. I was completely alone in the spacious skyscraper. All the workers, even the janitors, had left for the night… Or so I thought. I was working reliantly on my soon-to-be-due papers for Mr. Anderson. It had been quite hard to work on them during the day because it was absolutely impossible for me to concentrate with Harry working here.

You see, Harry James Potter and I go way back, since primary school. I, of course, was the insufferable, bookworm, know-it-all that no one wanted to be friends with. Back then, my hair was frizzy and had untamable curls. I had braces and was always captured by my books and studies. All the while, Harry was everything. He was handsome, popular, intelligent, and athletic. Hell, he was even creative; How could I compare to what he would normally be accustomed to? I was just a nerdy girl.

Even now, working with him, I can't get over my feeling of something buried down deep, brewing and waiting to be unleashed. Why….Why did this have to happen to me? I already suffered from self loathing at working in this damned place, but to have my own personal kryptonite following me everywhere I happened to appear. I don't even think he knows about my suffering, he just smiles and walks by.

I glanced at the clock on my computer, it read 11:46 pm. 'Goodness, its really late and I have to be here at 8:00 in the morning. I guess I'll just gather my belongings and finish it tomorrow.' I tossed my jacket over my arm and grabbed my purse. Turning off the computer, I walked out of the office and down the hall to the elevators. As I was turning the corner, I nearly tripped.

You could only guess who was standing in front of the elevator, his arms stretched out, blocking my way out of the building. His shirt tail was untucked from his black pants. Three buttons from the top of his shirt were unbuttoned. He was breathing heavily, looking at me with his blue eyes, dark as the Mediterranean sea during the night. He was looking straight at me and he said, " Mione… I've been watching you all day and all I can think about is making you mine. I know I must sound like a psycho to you but I was wondering, if there was even an mutual chance, let me know now… Please." I watched him in shock. I looked him over and he had a bulge that was straining against his trousers.

I bit down on my bottom lip, threw my stuff to the floor, and charged up to him. I slid my fingers under his tie and pulled his lips to mine, hard. He kissed me back as fiercely as I kissed him, his arms sliding to the small of my back. His tongue shot onto my bottom lip where I had once been biting down on, I granted him entrance into my mouth and I let my tongue massage his as he explored. I moaned into his mouth as he gripped my waist. I couldn't take it, I grabbed the middle of his shirt and the buttons went flying everywhere. Oh well. I slid the shirt and jacket off of him. It fell into a pile on the ground. He pulled me into him, so close to him that I'm sure he felt my hard nipples pressed against his chest. He went and took hold of my blouse, leaving me clad only in my bra. He slowly unhooked the clasp of my bra and picked me up off of the ground.

Moving my lips to his neck, I kissed and sucked along his skin while his hands roamed all over my body, grasping my naked breast. I moaned in excitement and when my hot breathe touched his neck, he shuddered. He backed up against the elevator doors, where he preceded to press the elevator button. After a few minutes, the elevator opened and he brought me in. He pushed several buttons, then proceeded in pushing me up against the wall.

Licking my neck he took my breast into his mouth, making sure that each had and equal amount of attention. I gasped, scratching my short nails along his back. He slid his hands along my panty line and pulled down my skirt. Once he removed the article of clothing he tossed it aside. Reaching inside my undergarments he felt my shaven wet mound against his fingers. As he began to remove his hand and rubbed my clitoris on the way out making me arch against him. He looked at me and began to rotate his hand at the spot responsible for the indescribable pleasure going threw me. He rubbed slowly at first then after awhile he gained speed and I started moving against his hand ,until I couldn't take it anymore.

I moved and reached for his trousers taking them off, boxers and all, I grasped his length, he then let out a deep breathe. I began to pump him slowly, occasionally rubbing my thumb over the tip. As I pumped, I kiss my way down his chest to where I was now on my knee's. I teasingly licked the tip softly. He shuddered, I licked the tip several times before engulfing him completely. He let out a small moan, I grasped his thighs and used my tongue to massage as I took him in and out of my mouth.

Before he was about to cum, I stood up and in frustration he rammed me against the wall of the elevating elevator. He kiss me passionately again roaming threw out my mouth, I was taken by surprise when all of a sudden he filled me with his manhood. He continued to kiss me while holding me up against the wall and thrusting into me at the same time. In and out he took all of me. Faster….harder…I begged him and he preceded to do as I wished by thrusting to an incredible speed in and out, in and out he thrusted. I moved my hips to match his speed.

In this moment, I felt fully complete, and finally the sensation hit me like a ball of snow during a winter fight. I screamed his name from the top of my lungs. He went into me with one final thrust and spilled his seed into me, calling out my name, it was a symphony to my ears to hear my name on his pleasure stricken breathe. He breathed heavily, staring at me.

Finally we clasped to the ground, looking into his face he removed a strand of passion stricken hair from my face. He kissed me once against the lips and I kissed him back. He picked me up from the ground and turned to press the button. We put on the clothes available in the elevator and he pulled me to him ,kissing me again.

Once we reached our floor we dressed in our clothes and he pulled me into a kiss and finally he spoke.

" ….well, I want you to know that I really don't want this to be a one time thing, I really like you, as I guess you can tell and I would like to see you again more than I do in this bloody office. So what do you say..?" He said this rather nervously which I thought was adorable, as we reached our cars.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for quite awhile….and yes." I kissed him and we drove to our flats into the purple shaded night.


End file.
